


Le retour de l'arbre de Noël

by Petite_Laitue



Series: Christmas Stories [2]
Category: Flander's Company
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Gen, staff party
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: A l'approche de Noël, les membres de la Flander's évoquent leur pire cauchemar : la probabilité du retour de l'Arbre de Noël.
Series: Christmas Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047787





	Le retour de l'arbre de Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amber_Brush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/gifts).



> _Ce texte a été écrit il y a très longtemps à l'occasion d'un meme de Noël posté en décembre 2014. Ou 2013. Ça date !_

« C'est une catastrophe !  
\- Quoi ? T'as encore fait exploser un truc ?  
\- Mais non ! Vous avez vu la date ? »

Hyppolite et Cindy échangèrent un regard avant de fixer le calendrier brandi par leur collègue.

« On est en décembre et alors ?  
\- Mais vous ne réalisez pas dans quelle situation de merde on risque de tomber ?  
\- J'avoue que là je ne vois pas.  
\- Décembre, Noël, tout ça ! Vous imaginez si Parker s'en aperçoit et décide de renouveler son idée de fête de Noël pour les enfants du personnel ?!  
\- Oh... Et dire que j'essayais d'oublier cette histoire.  
\- Ah non hein ! Hors de question que je me retrouve déguisée en lutin !  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?!  
\- En même temps, grâce à notre chère Cindy, il n'y a normalement plus d'enfants à inviter.  
\- Ben c'est pas sûr : après tout ça va faire quatre ans, les secrétaires ont peut-être eu le temps de se reproduire à nouveau.  
\- Eurk... T'étais vraiment obligé de dire ça ?  
\- Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait du coup ?  
\- Je propose une retraite stratégique, à moins que... s'interrompant un instant, le DRH esquissa un rictus effrayant avant de poursuivre : si jamais Parker nous ressort cette idée, on pourrait le convaincre de faire ça un jeudi. »


End file.
